


just as the sun goes down

by yestodays



Category: VIXX
Genre: Horror, Jaehwan is a hiker, M/M, Manipulation, Mild spooks, Suspense, and Hakyeon is magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestodays/pseuds/yestodays
Summary: a stranger gives jaehwan a place to stay during a storm. the stranger is kind. he's pretty, too. so, so pretty...





	just as the sun goes down

dark, heavy clouds rested overhead, the smell of moisture lingering in the air. jaehwan shivered as wind whistled through the trees, creating a dissonant harmony with the thunder rolling above him. surely his car was nearby; he’d been following his compass religiously, he was certain he was going exactly in the direction from which he came. he was sure he didn’t get himself lost. then again, if he did, maybe it’s what he deserved for trying to hike in a new place by himself. as the first droplet hit the tip of his nose, he swore, a sharp “ _ fuck _ ” under his breath.

 

being surrounded by trees was far from the ideal, especially as the sky flashed, a sharp crack making the electricity even more terrifying than it was otherwise. scrambling to find a clearing away from immediate danger, he rushed through the trees, compass be damned. watching his feet to keep from tripping over a branch, he failed to notice the figure directly in his path, slamming into them. he would’ve fallen on his ass had it not been for the hand reaching out to grab at him. he yelped softly, looking up with wide eyes, the smile greeting him almost blinding.

 

“is that your jeep by the trailhead?” the stranger inquired with a small grin on their lips, earning a nod from jaehwan. the rain was falling properly now, and a shiver ran up jaehwan’s spine as the other’s gaze softened. “it’s too dangerous to drive home on the dirt road. you’re welcome to stay in my cabin until this passes. you’ll be better off in a warm place with snacks than your car.”

 

again, jaehwan could only nod. he followed the man through the trees, almost in a daze, barely noticing the intensity of the storm around them as he kept his gaze on the man. he almost felt like he was tethered, unable to stray even if he wanted to. the man leading him through the trees was so pretty. he had a warmness to him. jaehwan felt comfortable with it.

 

before he knew it, they had reached a clearing with an old, dirty structure laying directly in the middle of it. jaehwan was certain it would blow over in the wind. but he still followed.

 

 

 

it wasn’t until they were through the door and jaehwan could vaguely acknowledge the sound of a lock that he came to, shaking his head of the fog that had temporarily encompassed his brain.

 

looking around, he was shocked. the cabin was warm, well lit, lived in. it was comfortable - nothing like the sad, broken image he could barely recall from only seconds ago. as his hair dripped onto the little welcome mat at the door - how did he get so wet, so fast? - he glanced up to really get a good look at the kind stranger. as though the stranger sensed his curiosity, he pushed down the hood of his raincoat with another grin, his soft hair perfectly dried.

 

“hakyeon. pleasure to meet you.” he - hakyeon, apparently - hummed, outstretching his hand. jaehwan grabbed it without a second thought, murmuring his own name back. “please, make yourself at home! just try not to get any mud on the carpet.”

 

hakyeon, who somehow already had his shoes off and neatly tucked away on a rubber mat, hummed softly to himself as he made his way through the space, lighting (how did he get that lighter?) a few candles on his path towards what jaehwan could only assume was the bathroom. he considered his suspicions confirmed when hakyeon sauntered back over to him, presenting him with a towel.

 

“are you thirsty? hungry? i can get you something.”

 

jaehwan was ready to decline, but he was interrupted by the loud growl of his own stomach.

 

hell, it was almost as loud as the thunder.

 

 

 

that’s right.

 

 

 

thunder.

 

 

 

it was still raining.

 

“i could go for something, yeah.” jaehwan breathed. his chest felt heavy. huh. maybe the elevation was getting to him. he was in a new place, after all.

 

 

 

  
jaehwan’s limbs felt strangely heavy as he finally brought himself to remove his backpack and his shoes, wrapping the towel around his shoulders to catch stray water droplets from his neck and face, letting it soak up the drips from his hair. he felt a small surge of guilt as he found himself a place to sit on hakyeon’s couch. it was a nice couch, and he was soaked.

 

it was so warm and comfortable. firm, yet he felt like he was sinking into a cloud. in fact, it almost was as though the strange old grandma-esque floral print was moving up to enclose jaehwan, swallow him whole, hold him tight, restrain him, suffocate-

 

oh.

 

 

 

tea.

 

 

 

“chamomile."

 

hakyeon smiled warmly. warmer than the tea he was handing over to jaehwan. “food’s almost ready. i hope you like chicken.”

 

jaehwan liked chicken. how long had he been sitting there? he didn’t know. but it didn’t matter. hakyeon was nice. hakyeon gave him tea and food and his house smelled really nice. maybe it was the chicken, or the chamomile. or maybe just hakyeon. he was pretty. so he probably smelled good, too.

 

hakyeon’s hands were soft. at least they felt soft as he was lead from the couch to the table. the dining chair wasn’t as nice as the couch. it wasn’t warm and soft like hakyeon. he wanted to hold hakyeon’s hand again.

 

 

 

jaehwan took a sip of his tea, a chill running up his spine as the heat coursed down his throat. as he sat back and placed his cup on the table, he blinked in surprise at the full plate that met him. hakyeon was so nice to him. chicken, rice, vegetables, it was all there. wind whistled through the trees as hakyeon sat next to him, making jaehwan look up and out the window. it was still raining. maybe he’d have to stay the night.

 

“i think i have some spare pajamas, if you need them.” hakyeon offered quietly, gazing upon jaehwan’s profile. jaehwan grinned and nodded politely. maybe he would get to share a bed with hakyeon. his bed must smell nice, too. jaehwan liked hakyeon. jaehwan liked hakyeon’s food, too.

 

as jaehwan sat and peacefully ate his food, hakyeon continued to watch him, the candles and the lights in the cabin flicking whenever he slowed down or took too long to chew a bite. the closer he got to finishing his plate, the more hakyeon leaned in towards him. jaehwan thought he could hear the electric hum of lightning just above his head. his heart fluttered wildly as he shoveled his last two bites into his mouth, eager to practically swallow them whole and lick his lips.

 

 

 

jaehwan could see hakyeon’s smile out of the corner of his eye, shivering as thunder quietly rolled just outside. he wanted hakyeon to touch him. pet his hair, stroke his back, compliment him.

 

“good boy.”

 

jaehwan whimpered, goosebumps running all up and down his skin and making his hair raise. god, he wanted hakyeon to whisper to him more. such a nice voice for a nice man. jaehwan wanted to keep that voice in his head forever. even past the end of his days. he wanted to seep into his bones, wanted to drink it up like blood.

 

 

 

wait.

 

 

 

a hand moved up into his hair, gently scratching at his scalp. his breath moved with the sway of the tree branches outside.

 

“let’s get you dressed, darling.”

 

jaehwan nodded, the movement just barely there, his blood and his pulse thrumming in his ears. he felt dizzy, not sure how much of the noise was thunder or just a product of his own body. he vaguely acknowledged the firm hand on the small of his back, leading him back through the living room, down through a dark, seemingly endless hallway. he was scared, but trusted hakyeon to keep him safe. of course he would, he was hakyeon. and hakyeon was lovely. so, so lovely.

 

with an equally lovely bedroom.

 

jaehwan carefully sat on the edge of hakyeon’s bed, fingers curling into the sheets, breath hitching in his throat. hakyeon picked through his closet, trying to find something reasonable for jaehwan to wear. everything looked so cozy jaehwan could stay there forever. forget his friends and family and his jeep.

 

 

 

that’s right, his jeep.

 

 

 

“hakyeon,” he murmured,” do you think it will be safe to drive tomorrow?”

 

lightning flashed and the light above them flickered. hakyeon turned to look at jaehwan, smile faltering just a second before the sky cracked the loudest it had all evening. hakyeon handed over a simple shirt and some sweatpants.

 

“probably not. listen to that thunder. you could be here for days.”

 

“but-”

 

the light went out with a little pop. the electricity outside illuminating parts of hakyeon’s face, creating a sharp contrast. jaehwan’s brain began to feel fuzzy again.

 

“i think it’s time to sleep, jyani.”

 

 

 

and sleep he did.

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this by hand in class about a year ago, and then i just. forgot about it? but i finished it, and figured it wouldn't hurt to post. i don't know if i'll ever add to it, or write something else in the same universe, but it was fun to write.
> 
> come say hello on twitter @ likeafiremp3 if you want to ♥


End file.
